Big Hiro 6 My Way
by KidXSoulForever0880
Summary: What if Tadashi had made a promise years ago and Hiro made him remember it. This will slash and there will be a few OC in here. Pairings: Male!GoGoXHiro TadashiXOc WasabiXJasmine(OC) FredX(OC). Warnings: swearing, some sexualness between Hiro and GoGo Ok I have one oc I need three more one to pair with Fred and two to make Honey Lemon's And Dashi's love So message me if u have one
1. The Beginning

Hey everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, so I figured that I would give you all updates and a new fic. I've seen fics with the pairing Fem!Hiro X Male!Gogo but never Male!Gogo X Hiro so I figured why not?

Here ya go!See you at the End. OH AND MAY BE SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE! ALIVE!TADASHI!  
DREAMS _ **: HELLO  
**_ Talking: "Northwest"

Flashback: 'Seattle'

ENJOY

Chapter 1

Hiro gripped his brother's waist as he drove his moped towards the bot fight. When Tadashi turned Hiro was confused. His eyes widened as he saw Tadashi's Nerd School.

"Why are we at your Nerd School?!" Hiro half yelled."Bot fights the other way!"

Tadashi stopped the bike and hopped off.

"Gotta grab something," Tadashi said.

Hiro looked upset. Tadashi headed in and down the hall, Hiro right behind him.  
"Is this gonna take long?" Hiro complained.

"Relax you big baby, we'll be in and out," Tadashi said reaching for the door,"you've never seen my lab."

"Great I get t0 see your Nerd lab, Hiro groaned

"Heads up!" a male voice called.

Hiro jumped back slightly as a boy with a helmet and leather jacket rode by on a bike. The boy stopped the bike and hopped off. He attached it to a holder, pulled off the wheel, tossed it back on and walked away. Hiro walked over to the bike and studied it.  
"Electro-mag suspension?" he muttered.

"Hey!" A male voice called.

Hiro spun around and saw the helmeted male.

"Who are you?" the male snapped.

"Uh, uh," Hiro stumbled. Hiro was blushing slightly.

"Gogo, meet my brother, Hiro," Tadashi spoke up from behind Hiro.

The male pulled of his helmet revealing a pale face, black hair with a purple stripe and chewing gum. He blew a bubble and then popped it with his teeth.

"Welcome to the Nerd lab," Gogo said darkly.

I-I've never s-seen Electromag suspension on a bike before," Hiro said eyes wide.

"Zero resistance, faster bike," Gogo smirked, spinning the back wheel."But! Not fast enough! Yet."

He pulled the wheel off and threw at a bin filled with other wheels.

Hiro heard a crackling noise and followed it to where a heavy set african american male with orange safety glasses stood fidgeting with something. The male looked up as Hiro got closer to the two bars.

"AHH! Behind the line," the male snapped.

Hiro obeyed and felt Tadashi place a hand on his shoulder.

"Wasabi, meet my brother Hiro," Tadashi said.

"Hello, Hiro," Wasabi said adjusting his glasses."Catch."

He grabbed an apple and tossed it between the bars. It was immediately sliced into tiny pieces.

"Laser induced plasma?" Hiro asked stepping over to where Wasabi was.

Wasabi explained it some more before Gogo came over and quickly grabbed something. Wasabi chased him yelling about society and rules.

"LOOK OUT! COMING THROUGH!" A female voice called. Hiro spun to see a blonde headed girl in high heels pushing a giant ball of tungsten carbide. Hiro followed and laughed. The girl pushed it onto an indent in the floor using the cabinets. She was bent over the curve of the ball and saw Tadashi and Hiro.

"TADASHI! THIS MUST BE HIRO! IT'S SO NICE TO MEET YOU!" the girl yelled pulling out headphones and Kissing his cheek.

"Honey Lemon, meet Hiro," Tadashi said. Honey Lemon hit a button on the floor and the ball of tungsten carbide was elevated.  
"That's a whole lot of tungsten carbide," Hiro said, impressed.

"400 Pounds of it," Honey Lemon giggled. "Come on, COme on, come on."

She dragged Hiro over to a lab table filled with beakers.

" You're gonna love this," Honey Lemon said," A dash of perchloric-acid, a smidgen of cobalt, a HINT of hydrogen peroxide, superheated to 500 kelvin(440.33 fahrenheit) and... "

She sprayed the ball of carbide with pink looking stuff and then flipped a switch.

"Ta- da! It's pretty great, huh?" Honey Lemon squealed.

"Its so pink," Hiro said.

"Here's the best part," Honey Lemon squealed and leaned forward to poke the carbide lightly. It promptly exploded.

"Woah," Hiro gasped.

"I know right, Chemical metal embrittlement," She said pulling her glasses off and cleaning them.

"Not bad Honey Lemon, Tadashi spoke up from beside Hiro.

"Honey Lemon? Gogo? Wasabi?" Hiro asked, bewildered.

"I spilled wasabi on my shirt one time, people! ONE TIME" Wasabi yelled as he stormed out.

"Fred's the one who comes up with the nicknames," Tadashi explained.

Who's Fred?" Hiro wondered.

"This guy, right here," a male voice said.

HIro turned slightly only to yelp and jump back slightly when he saw a lizard with yellow eyes.

He yelped and jumped back into Tadashi.

"Relax, this is not my real body, names Fred,"the guy said." School mascot by day and by night… I'm also the school mascot." Hiro took it warily and shook.

"What is your major?" Hiro asked.

"I don't go to school I'm just a science enthusiast," Fred said. Hiro zoned out till his brother called his name. He left the four bickering and walked over to his brother.

"So this is your lab?" Hiro asked while Tadashi grabbed duct tap.

"Hate to break it to ya, but that's already been invented,"Hiro snorted.

Tadashi didn't respond and tore off a strip, stuck it to Hiro's arm and yanked it off.

"Owwwww!" Hiro yelped and gripped his arm tightly. A whirring caught his attention. A red box towards the back opened and let out a marshmallow-y figure. It waddled over and spoke.

"Hello, I am Baymax," the thing said."I was alerted for the need of medical attention when you said "ow"".

~TIMESKIP TO THEM LEAVING~

Hiro was still staring at the school while Tadashi was by his bike waiting on Hiro.

"I HAVE to go here! If I don't," Hiro said turning to face Tadashi who was smirking.


	2. A Close Call

DREAMS _ **: HELLO**_

 **Texting: San Francisco** _ **  
**_Talking: "Northwest"

Flashback: 'Seattle'

ENJOY

Previously:

Hiro turned slightly only to yelp and jump back slightly when he saw a lizard with yellow eyes.

He yelped and jumped back into Tadashi.

"Relax, this is not my real body, names Fred,"the guy said." School mascot by day and by night… I'm also the school mascot." Hiro took it warily and shook.

"What is your major?" Hiro asked.

"I don't go to school I'm just a science enthusiast," Fred said. Hiro zoned out till his brother called his name. He left the four bickering and walked over to his brother.

"So this is your lab?" Hiro asked while Tadashi grabbed duct tape.

"Hate to break it to ya, but that's already been invented,"Hiro snorted.

Tadashi didn't respond and tore off a strip, stuck it to Hiro's arm and yanked it off.

"Owwwww!" Hiro yelped and gripped his arm tightly. A whirring caught his attention. A red box towards the back opened and let out a marshmallow-y figure. It waddled over and spoke.

"Hello, I am Baymax," the thing said."I was alerted for the need of medical attention when you said "ow"".

~TIMESKIP TO THEM LEAVING~

Hiro was still staring at the school while Tadashi was by his bike waiting on Hiro.

"I HAVE to go here! If I don't," Hiro said turning to face Tadashi who was smirking.

Chapter 2

Hiro banged his head against his desk, his mind blank except for GoGo's face. He groaned again and hit his head again.

"Stupid! Useless! Empty! Brain!" Hiro yelled just as Tadashi entered the room with Nicole on his heels, Tadashi's girlfriend. Hiro, however, didn't notice until his brother jerked him out of his chair and held his ankles over his shoulders.

"TADASHI! What are you~~~" Hiro yelped.

"Shaking things up! Come on little brother," Tadashi laughed.

"Hiro, think of things from another way," Nicole called out from Tadashi's bed. "Use that big brain of yours to find another angle."

Hiro, who had been trying to knock his brother over, paused when he heard that and then glanced at his bot. His brain slowly formed an idea as Tadashi sat him on Hiro's chair.

~Skip to night of show~  
Hiro swallowed nervously as they approached. He bit his lip and glanced at GoGo who, like usual, was looking bored an popping gum.

"You nervous?" Tadashi asked.

"Pft, no," Hiro grunted sarcastically as he pushed the dumpster holding his micro -bots towards the stage.

"Little dude, it's cool to be nervous,'' Fred said hopping onto the ledge when they reached the stage.

"Man up and go show them what you can do," GoGo said. The others left but GoGo paused before leaning down slightly to press a kiss to HIro's lips. Then he was gone. Hiro lightly touched his lips and smiled goofily. He yelped when his name was called. He took a deep breath, felt his lips one more time and climbed onto the stage.

~~~Skip to just before explosion~~~  
Hiro grinned at his brother as Tadashi ruffled his hair. Nicole grinned at him but froze. Her nose wrinkled as she sniffed the air. Her eyes widened as she heard screams. The three of them raced back to the building to see flames flickering in the building . Tadashis helped brace a woman who stumbled out.

"Are you ok?" Tadashi asked.

"Yeah, but Professor Callaghan is still in there!" The woman coughed. Tadashi went to race in but Hiro stopped him.

"You can't leave me," Hiro pleaded.

"Stop being selfish, Hiro," Tadashi snapped.  
NIcole stopped him and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I love you," She said before racing into the building. She entered the building and the boys raced to her aid but the building exploded. knocking them both back. Hiro's Head hit the rail and was knocked out bleeding slightly. Tadashi's hat fluttered down next to him as he sat up. He looked at the building in shock. Tadashi's eyes grew wide as he looked around for her brother. He scrambled up and over to his brother. Tadashi picked him up and headed towards the sound of ambulances. The meds took one look at his brother and immediately put him on the gurney and into the van. Hiro was pale and Tadashi gripped his hand. They arrived at the hospital and Tadashi was told to wait in the waiting room.

He collapsed in the chair when it finally hit him Nicole was gone and Hiro was hurt.  
"TADASHI" His aunt's voice yelled. Next thing he knew he was being squeezed tightly. He glanced over her shoulder to see Wasabi, Honey Lemon, GoGo and Fred standing there. Honey was continuously wiping away tears while GoGo looked worried and upset.

"Where's Nikki?" Cass asked, pulling back.

"She went to go help Callaghan but the building blew before she got out," Hiro mumbled as he fought back tears.

"Mr. Hamada," a voice called.

"Yeah?" Tadashi asked stepping closer to where the doctor was.

"Your brother will be fine but is on strict bed-rest for a week," the doctor said.

~~~~ Time skip to the end!`

Hiro stared up at the ceiling, one arm under his head the other over his stomach. He smiled when he heard his phone beep and moved one arm to grab it.

"Ow," he muttered.  
A whirring noise caught his attention and he turned his head to see the marshmallow-y figure of Baymax. He glanced at his phone to see GoGo's name on it.

It read: **Wanna go on a date next Friday?**

 **Sure** Hiro replied.

TBC~~~~~~~~


End file.
